


Feel the thunder.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Orage, librairie, tempête
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Après presque deux ans de séparation, Harry et Louis se retrouvent coincés, seuls, dans la librairie d'Harry au milieu d'un violent orage.





	Feel the thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonsoir, voilà un petit os écrit très rapidement afin de vous faire patienter pour de plus grands projets.... 
> 
> En ce moment je travaille sur la réécriture et correction de Colored Nails que je vais bientôt publier sur Lulu.com. Je pense faire de même avec d'autres de mes histoires, peut-être aimeriez vous en voir certaines publier en format livre plus que d'autres ?  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire pour me le faire savoir. 
> 
> Merci encore de prendre le temps de lire, et à bientôt. xx

Le premier éclair de la soirée fend le ciel, apporte une lumière jaillissante dans le ciel et bientôt s’en suit un coup de tonnerre assez puissant pour faire trembler les murs de la petite librairie. Depuis quelques jours, la chaleur est assommante, insoutenable. Ils doivent laisser les portes et les fenêtres des différents commerces ouvertes partout afin de laisser circuler un minimum d’air, même si celui-ci n’est pas frais pour autant. Forcément, le temps allait changer, craquer. Il est dix-huit heures six et normalement à cette époque de l’année le ciel devrait encore être clair. Mais là, il n’est plus qu’un énorme amas de nuages noirs, menaçants.

 

Depuis la caisse, Harry observe l’extérieur et l’averse qui ne va pas tarder à tomber. D’une seconde à l’autre. La tempête. Ils l’ont annoncé aux informations. Une dégradation climatique. Il tend le sachet avec les deux livres à la cliente qui lui sourit et se dépêche de sortir afin de rejoindre sa voiture. Avant le déluge. Harry sait qu’il n’y échappera pas. Sa journée se termine dans vingt cinq minutes et c’est à lui de fermer boutique ce soir. Le Jeudi est un jour très calme et il laisse généralement ses employés partir une heure avant la fermeture. Afin d’occuper son temps libre, il va ranger les derniers livres déplacés par certains clients dans les rayons quand la cloche de la porte d’entrée se fait entendre. Harry revient vers la caisse, il pensait avoir eu son dernier client de la journée après cette femme car personne ne serait assez fou pour se rendre dans une librairie par un temps pareil.

 

Son sourire chaleureux tombe lorsque son regard se pose sur la personne qui vient de franchir le seuil de la porte. Un soupir agacé sort d’entre ses lèvres qu’il serre entre elles pour ne pas faire de remarques mauvaises.

 

 

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Ce que la plupart des personnes font quand elles rentrent dans une librairie, acheter un livre.

– Qu’est-ce que tu fais vraiment là ?

 

 

Cette conversation le mène déjà à bout de nerfs, il reprend les livres sur le comptoir de la caisse et retourne entre les rayons pour aller les ranger. Peut-être qu’en ne voyant pas son visage, il lui sera moins facile de s’énerver. Sauf que, évidemment, le nouvel arrivant le suit à la trace et laisse ses yeux reposer sur les étales de livres autour d’eux. Harry serre les dents et remet deux livres en place, se retourne ensuite vers lui, son visage tendu.

 

 

– Sérieusement est-ce que tu pourrais partir ?

– Pourquoi, ce n’est pas fermé encore ?

– Je suis le patron, c’est moi qui décide.

– Le client est roi.

 

 

Le sourire satisfait sur le visage du jeune homme en face de lui traduit sa victoire. De toutes manières, Harry savait qu’il avait perdu dès que son regard a rencontré le sien. Il n’a jamais gagné quoi que ce soit avec lui. Pas même des bouts de ruban adhésif pour réparer son coeur brisé en mille morceaux. Alors, il a appris à vivre avec le fait qu’il n’est rien de plus qu’un perdant. Et il n’a pas besoin de voir son visage tous les jours pour le lui rappeler. Vraiment pas besoin.

 

 

– Je vais fermer, de toutes façons.

– Bien, je peux t’emmener boire un café alors ?

 

 

Harry manque de s’étouffer. Il ne sait pas s’il doit rire ou hurler. Sur lui. Sur le monde entier. Il aurait dû partir comme il le voulait, s’enfuir, tout laisser derrière lui. Les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. Ses mains se mettent à trembler autour des livres et il les serre si fort entre ses doigts qu’il a peur d’en abîmer la couverture. Mais il est obligé. Sinon, il va craquer. Il le sait, il le sent. La boule dans son estomac et les larmes affluer à ses yeux. Tout son passé lui remonter en travers de la gorge. C’est toujours comme ça.

 

Louis partout. A chaque pas qu’il fait.

Louis là. Tout près. Il ne le quitte jamais vraiment.

Louis ici.

Louis là-bas.

Louis en face de lui.

 

 

– C’est une caméra cachée c’est ça ? Encore un de tes petits jeux ?

– Non, je suis très sérieux.

– Louis, je n’ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.

– Justement alors, tu devrais te détendre.

 

 

Un nouveau grondement se fait entendre, comme venu des entrailles de l’univers. Mais aucun d’eux n’y fait attention. Harry essaie de retenir ses larmes et Louis de retenir Harry. Lui ne cesse de fuir son regard, chercher un échappatoire qui lui permettrait de ne pas se confronter à Louis. De ne pas revoir leur passé commun dans ses yeux.

 

Il le suit partout, même quand il va dans la réserve ranger des livres qui ne rentrent pas dans les étagères. Harry a l’impression que c’est un fantôme venu pour le narguer et lui rappeler que sa vie ne résume et ne s’est jamais résumé que par lui. Louis.

 

Alors, Harry fait exactement comme s’il se trouve face à un fantôme. Un fantôme qu’il ne voit pas. Qu’il ne veut pas voir. Il passe devant lui, s’éloigne, termine de ranger et quand il se dirige vers l’entrée pour fermer les stores et la porte, il sait qu’il est pris au piège.

 

La pluie s’abat violemment sur la ville, le ciel noir et quelques fois cinglé par un éclair qui le frappe. L’orage éclate. Harry observe les gouttes tomber et l’eau couler le long des vitres et sur le trottoir. La pluie fait un bruit assommant. Il n’y a plus personne dehors. Aucun passant. Quelques rares voitures s’aventurent entre les immenses flasques d’eau qui s’amoncellent au sol.

 

Un autre claquement de tonnerre. A ses côtés, Louis sursaute et se mord la lèvre, il recule d’un pas. Jusqu’au comptoir. Harry se tourne vers lui et se retient de rire face à cette situation. Il va devoir rester enfermé dans la librairie à cause d’une tempête virulente, avec un Louis qui a peur de l’orage.

 

Harry se retient de pousser un nouveau soupire et se dépêche d’aller fermer la porte et les fenêtres avant que l’eau ne rentre partout. Louis lui vient en aide, en ferme deux avant de sursauter à nouveau quand un un nouveau claquement se fait entendre au dehors. Le ciel est en colère, il répand sa fureur sur eux. Harry l’observe et cache son sourire, amusé de le voir bien moins sûr de lui maintenant. Louis râle et croise ses bras sur son torse, les sourcils froncés. Pas le moins du monde menaçant.

 

 

– Oh ça va, ne rigole pas de moi. Tu sais que j’ai peur de l’orage…

 

 

Et Harry sait aussi exactement ce qu’il faut faire pour le rassurer, il lève les yeux au ciel et s’éclipse dans la réserve. Les employés ont à leur disposition une sorte de petite cuisine, de quoi se préparer des boissons chaudes ou un repas au micro-onde. Harry serre ses lèvres tout en faisant chauffer de l’eau pour le thé. Il se maudit de connaître aussi bien ces petits détails sur Louis. Mais il suppose que ce sont des habitudes qu’il a dû prendre au bout de trois ans de vie commune. On efface pas des souvenirs comme ça aussi facilement, au grand dam de Harry. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait essayé de le faire non plus. Cela fait longtemps qu’il s’est résolu à vivre une existence qui tournerait éternellement autour de Louis, même s’il n’est plus présent dans sa vie.

 

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il sort de la réserve avec deux tasses de thé fumantes. Un thé noir avec une liquette de lait et un sucre pour Louis. Harry ne peut pas le nier, il le connaît par coeur. Le bruit de la pluie est tout de même apaisant et rassurant, elle tombe sur le plafond dans une harmonie assourdissante et qui donnerait presque envie de s’endormir. Louis s’est installé dans un coin lecture où se trouvent des petits poufs au sol, par deux ou trois, devant des tables basses. Harry pose les tasses dessus et a le droit à un regard étonné de la part de Louis. Mais avant qu’il n’ait le temps de se faire de faux espoirs ou d’amorcer une remarque, le bouclé prend la parole :

 

 

– Quand l’orage est terminé, tu pars.

 

 

Dans un sens, Harry doit aussi s’en aller. Mais sa phrase laisse entendre qu’ils doivent prendre tous les deux des chemins différents. Comme il y a quelques années. Louis soupire mais le remercie pour le thé, il prend la tasse entre ses doigts et la porte à ses lèvres. Harry retourne dans la réserve pour chercher après des biscuits à manger, si sa collègue n’a pas encore tout dévoré. Sa main tombe sur un paquet de cookie aux pépites de chocolat et noisette quand un nouveau craquement déchaîné se fait entendre au dehors suivit d’un cri.

 

Un cri de Louis.

 

Harry laisse le paquet tombe sur le comptoir de la petite cuisine et revient bien trop rapidement dans la pièce principale pour que ce soit anodin. Mais il n’a pas le temps de penser à cela car les lumières viennent de s’éteindre d’un coup, il ne voit plus rien. Seulement des ombres danser et Louis est dans le noir. Il râle et Harry peut entendre sa lourde respiration d’ici. Un éclair furtif traverse le ciel et éclaire pendant une demi-seconde la pièce.

 

– Harry…

– L’électricité a dû sauter, reste là.

– Harry, j’ai peur…

– Je sais, je sais. Ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de régler cela. Utilise la lumière de ton portable pour t’éclairer.

– Il est chez moi.

– Tu es vraiment un boulet Louis.

– Si tu pouvais me traiter quand tu auras rallumé une lumière ce serait bien.

 

Un léger ton ironique se fait entendre dans sa voix tremblante. Harry soupir et sort son portable de sa poche, il le déverrouille et allume le flash. Rapidement, il discerne Louis toujours au niveau des poufs, au sol, recroquevillé et le regard paniqué. Cerise du le gâteau, il a aussi peur du noir. Harry se demande si le monde lui lance un défi. Parce que ce n’est définitivement pas le genre de blague dont il raffole.

 

Grâce à la lumière de son portable, il retourne dans la réserve et essaie au plus vite d’ouvrir le compteur et remettre en ordre le courant. Seulement, il a beau toucher les fils, actionner les boutons, rien ne semble coopérer. La violence de l’orage réduit sûrement à néant toutes les énergies électriques. Un nouveau soupir quitte ses lèvres et il décide de chercher un moyen pour eux de s’éclairer le temps que la tempête passe. Louis risque de faire une crise de panique s’il reste trop longtemps dans le noir et entouré par l’orage. Il trouve quelques bougies qu’ils ont dû laisser là en cas de besoin – très utile à ce moment précis –, un paquet d’allumettes et une lampe torche.

 

Avec tout cela dans les bras, il éclaire le sol grâce à son portable jusqu’à la table basse où Louis se cache toujours des éclats foudroyants des éclairs et du bruit du tonnerre. On dirait un petit chaton effrayé par le bruit du monde. Harry pose les bougies sur la table et allumes les tiges en craquant les allumettes. Ce n’est pas une lumière à grande porte, elle ne couvre que leur petit coin de table. Mais cela doit être assez rassurant pour Louis car il redresse la tête d’entre ses genoux. Et, même s’il essaie de les cacher, Harry a le temps d’apercevoir les larmes dans ses yeux et le long de ses joues.

 

Si Louis est un être têtu, acharné, confiant, flamboyant, déterminé, il sait aussi être vulnérable et fragile, docile. Harry a appris il y a bien longtemps déjà que Louis cache de nombreuses failles sous sa carapace. Qu’il n’est pas aussi fort qu’il le laisse paraître.

 

 

– Merci…

 

 

Un tremblement se fait entendre dans sa voix et Harry s’adosse contre le pouf, après avoir éteint le flash de son portable. La faible flamme vacillante des bougies donne l’impression de fin du monde. Leur reflet rougeâtre lèchent le mur derrière eux et laisse danser lascivement les ombres entre elles. D’un certain point de vue, on pourrait croire que celles de Louis et Harry se frôlent et se rencontrent. Mais en réalité, ils ont le sentiment que des kilomètres les séparent.

 

Harry porte enfin sa tasse à ses lèvres, le liquide réchauffe instantanément sa gorge. Louis prend une grande gorgée de la sienne, il a toujours aimé boire son thé brûlant. Il restent un moment en silence, Harry observe la tempête qui ne fait que redoubler par la fenêtre. Louis fixe l’eau noircie dans sa tasse, joue nerveusement avec le fil de son sachet de thé. Il essaie de ne pas penser à tout ce qui se passe dehors, de se persuader qu’il est à l’abri, ici. Avec Harry. Il a traversé toute la ville pour venir lui parler, arranger les choses et il ne pensait pas se retrouver coincé dans sa librairie sous les foudres de la tempête.

 

Louis crispe ses doigts autour de sa tasse et sursaute légèrement alors qu’un nouveau grondement résonne dans le ciel. Il semble si près, juste au dessus de leurs têtes. Sur le point de traverser leurs corps. Harry pose sa tasse, tourne le regard vers son voisin dont la voix résonne entre le bruit reposant des gouttes de pluie sur les fenêtres :

 

 

– Harry tu… Tu pourrais faire comme avant, s’il te plaît ?

 

 

Harry n’a pas besoin d’en entendre plus pour comprendre. Il ne peut pas refuser. Il ne peut pas résister au regard apeuré et suppliant de Louis. Et il sait que c’est le seul moyen de le rassurer, presque. Alors, il se lève et prend la torche dans sa main. Il arpente les rayons de la librairie, laisse son regard attentif voyagé entre les livres, les titres, les auteurs. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il prend le poète préféré de Louis. Un nouveau recueil, qu’il ne lui a encore jamais lu. Soulagé de constater qu’ils ont encore un en stock. Il retourne aux poufs avec le livre sous le bras. Un éclair illumine la pièce tandis qu’il s’assoit au sol.

 

Louis le regarde, hésite, ses yeux glissent sur la couverture du livre et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres en voyant le nom de l’auteur. Après tout ce temps, il n’a pas oublié.

 

Harry n’a pas oublié. Comment pourrait-il ?

Harry n’oubliera jamais. Louis est le plus grand amour de sa vie. Celui qu’il l’a aimé au-delà des étoiles et qui a aussi provoqué sa plus vertigineuse et douloureuse chute.

Louis est le coup de foudre et la tempête en même temps.

 

 

– Je peux venir contre toi ?

 

 

Encore une fois, comment pourrait-il refuser quand Louis le supplie ainsi du regard ? Il ne répond pas et Louis prend cela pour une invitation à venir. Il pose sa tasse, de déplace et se rapproche. Jusqu’à ce que sa tête se repose près de la sienne contre le mur. Harry sent son coeur battre la chamade à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, frapper sa cage thoracique plus fort que les éclairs qui impactent la terre. Et si Harry n’a pas peur de l’orage, il ne peut pas nier que cette proximité soudaine entre eux l’effraie.

 

Tandis que Harry ouvre le recueil, Louis ferme les yeux et se concentre sur sa voix. Uniquement sa voix. La voix de Harry qui se met à lire des poèmes, des vers d’amour et d’éloge. Si Louis adore ces poèmes c’est seulement car il a l’impression que Harry dit tous ces beaux mots pour lui. Qu’il vient les murmurer à son oreille et l’aimer sans vraiment oser l’avouer à voix haute. Ce ne sont pas des mots que l’on peut jeter facilement au visage de quelqu’un.

 

Ils ont besoin que ça ait un sens, un sens plus fort qu’un je t’aime insipide, sans saveurs, sans goût. Il faut que ce soit fort, que ça serre le coeur et comprime l’estomac. Qu’ils aient la sensation de l’amour qui traverse le corps et les possède de part en part. Ils veulent le coup de foudre mais sans les blessures et les douleurs qui vont avec, sans ce qui fait mal, seulement ils ne peuvent pas choisir. Ils doivent accepter l’autre, le prendre lui et toute l’électricité qu’il renferme.

 

Cela dure un moment. Ils ne regardent pas l’heure. L’orage est toujours là. Plus que jamais présent. Ils reposent au coeur de la tempête.

 

Harry a lu plus d’une vingtaine de page, il croit que Louis s’est endormi, mais il vient simplement de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Ses cheveux chatouillent la peau de Harry, il ne peut réprimer un frisson. Sa respiration est calme mais pas assez pour signifier qu’il a plongé dans les limbes du sommeil. Au moins, il ne pense plus à l’orage. Les paupières fermés, il ne voit derrière elles que le visage de Harry. La chaleur de sa voix lente et rocailleuse, au dessus des grondements de l’orage, qui lui raconte des secrets d’amour. Sa peau qui frôle parfois la sienne, son bras, quand il tourne les pages. Il ne le repousse pas, et Louis sourit, parce que c’est déjà un début.

 

 

– Je suis désolé, Harry…

 

 

La voix de Harry s’éteint pour laisser place à celle de son voisin. Il ne bouge pas de contre son épaule, et Harry ne s’en plaint pas. Cette proximité le rassure. S’il n’a pas peur du noir ou de l’orage, il ne se cache pas d’avoir peur de perdre Louis. Cela lui est déjà arrivé une fois, il n’accepterait pas de se revoir infligé cette douleur. Louis l’a détruit, mais devoir vivre sans Louis n’est pas une vie. Ni quelque chose d’envisageable. Ces deux années sans lui ont été un véritable calvaire, un cauchemar, il n’a fait que survivre au ralenti.

 

Sans aucun doute, sa séparation avec Louis lui a causé une énorme peine. Un trou béant au coeur. Et le revoir maintenant, avec lui, seuls, dans une pièce, comme avant… Ça le retourne.

Ça le secoue la poitrine dans tous les sens.

 

Et il se connaît, il sait que à ce moment même, il pourrait encore céder.

Il pourrait encore dire à Louis

Détruis moi, secoue moi, aime moi, brûle ma peau, laisse la marque de tes mains de tes lèvres et broie mes os, mon corps, mon coeur tout ce que tu veux prends moi prends tout ce que je suis je t’appartiens.

 

Mais il ne dit rien, il reste silencieux et laisse le temps à Louis de trouver le courage de continuer. Les mots aussi. C’est important de bien les choisir, de trouver ceux qui ne feront pas trop souffrir. Justes.

 

 

– Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça, et je ne veux pas me trouver d’excuses mais… Quand ma mère a commencé à tomber malade, qu’elle a dû rentrer à l’hôpital, j’étais de moins en moins là pour toi. Je le sais. C’est moi le coupable. On s’éloignait, on se voyait peu, ou alors on passait notre temps à se disputer ou dormir. Ce n’était pas juste pour toi… Pas du tout. Je n’ai jamais cherché à savoir si tu allais bien, comment tu gérais cette situation. Et ce n’était pas facile pour toi non plus parce que tu devais me supporter, mes changements d’humeur. Je t’admire Harry parce que tu as toujours su rester calme et garder ton sang froid malgré tout ce que j’ai pu dire ou faire.

 

 

Cette fois, Louis se redresse doucement pour retrouver une position assise correcte. Pour que ses mots aient de l’importance, il faut qu’il leur en donne. Harry a déjà toute son intention, mais quand il tourne son visage vers le sien, il sait qu’il n’écoute plus que lui. Les yeux de Louis, contrairement à tout à l’heure quand il est entré dans la petite librairie, sont étonnamment tristes et luisants.

 

Leur passé leur revient en plein visage, comme une gifle de souvenirs. Les bons, les mauvais… Ils se sont quittés sur une longue liste de douloureux moments. Ils savent qu’en en parlant de vive vois, ils vont sûrement remuer le couteau dans la plaie et rouvrir des cicatrices. Mais peut-être est-ce pour le meilleur, pour essayer de les panser, de réparer les morceaux, en recoller certains pour écrire une nouvelle histoire.

 

Louis a peur de l’orage mais pas de la honte, ni d’essayer. C’est pour ça qu’il est venu ce soir. Pour récupérer Harry.

Son Harry.

Son Harry qu’il refuse de voir heureux avec quelqu’un d’autre que lui.

 

Louis n’a plus rien à perdre, puisque Harry lui a déjà glissé entre les mains une fois. Il ne fera pas la même erreur que dans le passé.

 

– Puis ça s’est dégradé, c’est devenu encore pire lorsque que… il marque un silence quelques secondes, lorsque ma mère est morte. Je t’ai traité comme un moins que rien. Je t’ai dis toutes ces horreurs, toutes ces méchancetés mais je ne les pensais pas une seule fois Harry… Je… Je regrette énormément tu sais, de t’avoir laissé partir, de t’avoir dit tout cela. Tu ne méritais pas que je traite ainsi, pas après tous les efforts que tu as fais. Mais sur le moment j’avais cru que… On se parlait à peine, on se voyait rarement, je n’étais même pas capable de me rendre compte que tu étais malheureux. Comme un idiot, je croyais que tu me trompais, que tu avais quelqu’un d’autre et que tu couchais avec dans mon dos… J’étais terrifié… Terrifié à l’idée de te perdre toi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas perdre les deux personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie aussi vite. Et pourtant, j’ai réussi à tout détruire…

 

 

Au fil des mots, entrecoupés des premiers sanglots, ils se souviennent de ce soir là. Le soir de leur rupture. Le dernier soir où ils se sont vus avant un long moment. L’orage avait éclaté pour eux aussi, mais autrement.

 

 

– _De toute façon en quoi ça te dérange si je dors dans le canapé ? Tu ne m’as pas touché depuis des mois. Ce serait pas la première fois qu’on ne dort plus ensemble._

– _Louis, ta mère vient de mourir, tu ne dois pas rester tout seul et…_

– _C’est bon tu vas me le sortir à chaque fois que je fais un truc de travers c’est ça ? Pour te trouver une excuse et avoir la conscience tranquille ?_

– _Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes…_

– _Fais pas l’imbécile qui ne sait pas de quoi je parle. Tu n’es jamais là quand je rentre, le matin tu pars tôt bien avant tes heures de boulot, tu ne m’as pas embrassé depuis des jours et je ne compte plus le nombre de semaines qui sont passées sans que tu n’aie encore touché mon corps._

– _Ça veut dire quoi ça ?_

– _Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire Styles._

– _Éclaire moi, parce que je ne vois pas du tout._

– _Je sais très bien que tu me trompes, que tu couches avec quelqu’un d’autre parce que je ne suis plus suffisant parce que je suis qu’un pauvre type qui pleure sur la mort de sa mère ! Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te faire jouir quand tu veux et satisfaire ta libido, mais vas-y je t’en prie vas t’envoyer en l’air avec un autre, qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire après tout._

 

 

Harry peut encore sentir son coeur se briser, à ce moment là, alors qu’ils se disputaient au milieu du salon. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur ses joues et il n’avait encore jamais vu Louis aussi énervé, fatigué et vide. Il n’était plus lui même, mais ils étaient tous les deux suffisamment secoués, épuisés et détruits pour s’en rendre compte. Ils avaient déjà brisé trop de choses entre eux et cette nuit-là avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

 

Le tonnerre et la foudre avaient frappé, plus cinglants et violents que jamais. Ils n’avaient pas survécu à cette tempête là.

 

 

– _Tu penses sérieusement ce que tu dis là ?_

– _Ouais pourquoi, tu te sens coupable ?_

– _Non mais tu t’entends ? C’est horrible ce que tu dis là, comment tu peux croire une chose pareille ? Comment tu peux imaginer une seule seconde que je puisse être comme ça ?!_

– _Et comment je peux croire autre chose ? Tu n’es jamais là quand j’ai besoin de toi !_

– _Peut-être que si tu faisais un peu plus attention à moi, tu verrais que tu n’es pas le seul à aller mal Louis._

– _Parce que ça va être de ma faute si ma mère est morte ? Si je suis triste ? Si tu vas voir ailleurs ?Tu es vraiment un sale égoïste de sortir ça, comme si le monde ne tournait qu’autour de tes malheurs. Ma mère est morte, sous la terre et tu viens pleurer parce que je ne fais pas attention à toi ? Vas raconter tes petites peines de coeur aux idiots avec qui tu couches, peut-être qu’ils pourront te donner un orgasme pendant que tu fais semblant de pleurer dans leurs bras et fiche moi la paix !_

– _Mais je ne vais… Non. Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber Louis. Tu as raison ouais, je vais aller voir ailleurs._

– _C’est ça, fuis, tu n’es bon qu’à ça._

 

 

Mais peut-être qu’aujourd’hui ils pourraient.

Vaincre l’orage. Ressortir vainqueurs et soignés de ces blessures du passé.

Elles feront toujours parties de leur histoire, ils ne pourront pas les effacer, mais ils peuvent essayer d’écrire quelque chose de nouveau.

Quelque chose de mieux encore.

Quelque chose de plus solide.

 

Un coup de foudre au beau milieu de l’orage.

Enfermés dans la librairie de Harry.

A peine éclairés par des bougies et des tasses de thé froid.

Et ils ne sont pas contre une idée aussi clichée.

 

Ils n’ont jamais cessé de s’aimer, au fond. Ce n’était qu’un éloignement, le temps que les plaies soient moins vives, que certaines cicatrisent.

Ils allaient forcément se retrouver, tôt ou tord, ils le savaient. Ce n’était qu’une question de temps.

Le temps de s’aimer encore, plus fort.

 

 

– J’ai vraiment été un idiot complet de ne pas avoir repris contact directement avec toi, j’en crevais d’envie pourtant mais j’avais la peur bleue que tu me rejettes. Ou que je te brises le coeur à nouveau. Tu es un être formidable Harry et tu ne mérites pas de vivre tout ce que je t’ai fais subir… Je ne me pardonnerais sûrement jamais parce que au final c’est moi qui t’ai jeté, involontairement, dans les bras d’un autre…

– Comment ça ?

 

 

Finalement Harry prend la parole, ses sourcils sont froncés, il ne comprend pas. Ses émeraudes luisent autant que les yeux de Louis, pour lui aussi c’est douloureux de remuer le passé, de se rappeler un amour qui lui a échappé.

 

Mais il ne peut pas croire qu’il soit révolu. Pas quand, en face de lui, Louis le regarde avec ces yeux et cette expression là.

 

 

– Tu vois, j’ai essayé de revenir te parler, je te jure… Par message, mais je me suis dit que ce serait mieux en face. Seulement quand j’ai eu le courage de le faire je t’ai.. aperçu avec quelqu’un d’autre. Tu semblais heureux. Sans moi. Alors je n’ai rien fait. Je n’avais pas le droit de venir gâcher ta vie à nouveau.

– Mais de quoi et de qui tu parles ?

– Je t’ai vu avec ce garçon, ce métis à la représentation de Liam et…

– Zayn ?

– Je ne sais pas comment il s’appelle Harry, j’ai simplement constaté que tu étais très proche de lui.

– Louis… C’est mon meilleur ami. On se connaissait depuis trois mois à ce moment là et il est tout ce qu’il y a de plus hétéro, il va se marier avec sa copine.

– Ceci n’empêche pas cela, souffle Louis soulagé tout de même, je veux dire regarde toi… Tu ferais douter n’importe qui de sa sexualité.

– Tu es terrible Louis.

 

 

Mais ils mettent à rire ensemble. Un rire nerveux mais soulagé. Louis surtout, il soupir et son coeur se sent plus léger dans sa poitrine. Il croyait qu’il allait devoir faire des pieds et des mains pour récupérer son amour, remuer ciel et terre, décrocher la Lune. Et il l’aurait fais. Il aurait tout fait pour Harry. Il ferait encore tout pour ses beaux yeux.

Pour le voir sourire, rire à nouveau.

Être heureux.

 

Puis le discours redevient sérieux, au tour de Harry de parler avec sa gorge serrée :

 

 

– C’est moi qui suis désolé, j’étais… Bouleversé parce que j’étais impuissant face à ta tristesse. Je ne savais pas comment te consoler, comment te rendre heureux et ça me rendait dingue, ça me rendait malheureux de te voir détruit à ce point. Je m’acharnais au travail, pour penser à autre chose, pour te laisser de la liberté aussi. Je suis un idiot, j’aurais dû être là. Ton épaule pour pleurer. C’est ce qu’un petit ami doit faire.

– Ce n’est pas de ta faute Harry, j’étais exécrable et hors de moi, moi-même je ne me reconnaissais pas. Jamais personne n’a fait autant d’efforts pour me rendre heureux que toi.

 

 

Louis secoue la tête, et regarde Harry avec tout l’amour du monde.

 

Dans le nouveau silence qui s’installe, un éclair illumine la pièce et un coup de tonnerre impressionnant se faire entendre en même temps que le coeur et le corps de Louis sursautent.

Harry tend sa main pour venir chercher la sienne, il caresse lentement, timidement ses doigts et l’attire finalement dans ses bras. Louis se laisse faire, plonge au creux de Harry. Là où tout semble plus beau et plus lumineux, plus sûr.

 

 

– Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer, malgré tout ce que je t’ai dis, je n’ai jamais arrêté de t’aimer. Même après nos disputes, même après tout ce temps, même après presque deux ans, tu es toujours l’amour de ma vie Harry. Et je ne veux personne d’autre que toi. Il n’y a jamais eu et il n’y aura jamais personne d’autre que toi. Je sais que j’ai fais souffrir, que je t’ai brisé le coeur, que j’ai détruit ta vie, que tu ne me pardonneras sûrement jamais mais… Si je suis revenu aujourd’hui c’est pour toi, pour ça et… Tu sais quelle date on est ? Le vingt deux Juillet. Aujourd’hui ça aurait fait cinq ans nous deux. Et je ne peux pas, je refuse d’imaginer le reste de ma vie sans toi Harry…

 

 

Et c’est tout ce que Harry a besoin d’entendre, tout ce qu’il a besoin de savoir. Pour être rassuré, pour être certain qu’il emprunte la bonne route. Louis est en train de pleurer silencieusement dans ses bras. Il le sait, seulement à l’entente du son tremblant de sa voix. Louis aussi a besoin d’être rassuré, parce qu’il s’est jeté la tête dans la première dans le ravin et il attend de savoir si Harry va attraper sa main. Avant la chute.

 

Alors, Harry glisse ses doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage, il plonge son regard dans le sien quelques secondes. Les bougies les éclairent très mal, la lumière est faible, elle reflète simplement des traces orangées et jaune foncé sur leurs visages.

Mais pourtant les yeux de Louis brillent. D’amour, de tristesse, de peur.

 

Harry ne réfléchit plus. Il n’a fait que cela pendant deux ans. Louis est là, devant lui, dans ses bras, sous l’orage noir. Il n’a pas besoin d’une plus belle preuve que celle là : Louis a bravé un orage pour venir le voir. N’importe quel prince charmant tout droit sorti d’un conte de fées serait jaloux.

 

Quand il penche son visage, le rapproche lentement de celui de Louis pour venir embrasser ses lèvres, il ne réfléchit plus. Louis lâche un léger soupir, comme un soulagement, un souffle qu’il retient depuis des années et ses doigts trouvent le chemin de ses cheveux, de son dos, comme avant. Il peut enfin se permettre de respirer.

 

Ils retrouvent le goût de l’autre, sur la langue, sur les lèvres, celui de l’amour, du manque, des larmes. Le baiser ne dure pas longtemps, ils se sont embrassés trop abruptement, jusqu’à ne plus avoir d’air, mais il n’en est pas moins important. Décisif.

 

Leurs bouches se détachent, et c’est au tour de leurs yeux de se retrouver. Louis peut enfin toucher les boucles de Harry, elles n’ont pas changé, elles sont toujours aussi lisses et soyeuses, un coussin de plume. Elles sont simplement un peu plus courtes. Harry retrace la mâchoire de Louis du bout des doigts, toujours cette structure saillante et la petite barbe de deux jours. Rien n’a changé.

 

Avant que leurs lèvres ne se retrouvent à nouveau, Harry a besoin de dire, de faire savoir :

 

 

– Je t’aime. Et il n’y a toujours eu que toi, comment veux-tu que je remplace un jour mon Louis ?

 

 

Les yeux de Louis s’illuminent, éclatent de lumière plus fort encore que les éclairs. Et c’est lui qui se jette sur les lèvres de Harry cette fois. C’est plus avide, plus passionné. Ça fait battre le coeur excessivement vite sous la cage thoracique.

 

Les doigts cherchent, trouvent, agrippent la peau, les vêtements. Leurs bouches ne se lâchent plus, il attrapent de l’air entre deux baisers, bien trop occupés et enivrés dans le moment pour penser à respirer.

 

Rapidement, le dos de Harry retrouve le sol en moquette, sa tête sur le bord du pouf. Louis se glisse entre ses cuisses, sans jamais cesser de l’embrasser. Ils ne prêtent plus attention à l’orage, aux grondements du tonnerre. Ils n’entendent rien si ce n’est la respiration haletante et les battements du coeur de l’autre.

 

Au fil des caresses, des baisers, des lèvres partout sur la peau qui se révèlent, ce sont les vêtements qui rejoignent le sol. Un peu partout autour d’eux.

Ils sont nus, peau contre peau. Frissonnantes de chaleur, d’impatiente, de redécouverte.

 

Harry passe ses doigts délicatement contre un nouveau tatouage sur le bras de Louis, parmi de plus ancien, vingt-deux en chiffres romains. Harry dépose un baiser à cet endroit, contre sa peau et ferme les yeux.

 

Tandis qu’ils reprennent leurs baisers, leurs doigts se lient et, comme leurs lèvres, comme leurs corps, ne se quittent plus.

Ils ont besoin de se sentir, de s’accrocher, de s’aimer par les gestes autant que par les mots.

Ils ont besoin de prouver qu’il n’y aura jamais personne d’autre. Que ce sera toujours Louis et Harry.

 

Les caresses se font plus audacieuses, plus poussées.

Parfois un soupir ou un gémissement remplace le bruit de la foudre. La sueur trouve son chemin dans le creux du dos, à l’intérieur des cuisses. Dans ce petit espace, sous la lumière vacillante des bougies, l’atmosphère se réchauffe, la peau devient brûlante et le temps s’allonge. Ils deviennent éternité.

 

Entre deux baisers, essouflé, Harry parvient à murmurer alors que ses boucles tombent et lui collent au front :

 

 

– Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras plus jamais partir Lou…

– Reviens à la maison.

 

 

A la maison.

Chez eux. Retrouver leurs souvenirs.

C’est bien plus qu’un promesse. C’est une supplication. C’est le signe d’un nouveau départ.

Harry a les larmes aux yeux et le torse qui se soulève lourdement sous son souffle éreinté, mais il vient chercher les lèvres de Louis. Avec plus d’ardeur et d’envie.

 

Pendant ce qui semble l’infini, ils s’embrassent. Enlacés, Louis assit sur les jambes de Harry et les mains rugueuses de celui-ci se promènent dans son dos, sur ses cuisses et sa peau nue, dorée.

Ils laissent des marques, des traces, dans le cou, sur le torse pour se jurer que demain rien ne changera. Pour se montrer qu’ils s’appartiennent, quoi qu’il arrive.

 

Et ils se retrouvent. Entièrement. De toutes les manières possibles.

Ils font l’amour. Sous l’orage, au creux de la tempête, entre les livres, éclairés par quelques bougies ou des éclairs furtifs.

 

Ils ne sont plus que gémissements, plaisirs, frissons, sueurs et baisers humides.

Ils ont besoin de ne jamais oublier, alors ils font l’amour à même le sol, une fois, deux fois et la troisième fois c’est beaucoup plus lent et paresseux. Mais ça ne les empêche pas d’atteindre le plaisir ultime dans un même gémissement, étouffé contre les lèvres de l’autre. Leurs mains, leurs corps ne se sont jamais lâchés. Toujours un contact.

 

Ainsi, ils s’endorment. Peau contre peau, nus, essoufflés, le coeur en alerte, emmêlés, liés, comme leurs ombres dansantes sur le mur.

Louis parvient à dormir parce qu’il n’entend plus l’orage, dans les bras de Harry il semble disparaître.

Harry parvient à dormir parce qu’il tient Louis contre son corps, il ne le lâche pas. Plus jamais. Peu importe la prochaine tempête qu’ils doivent affronter, ils sauront la surmonter. Ensemble.

 

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain, Harry est le premier réveillé par la lumière du jour et un léger mal de dos. Il cligne des paupières et regarde autour de lui le temps que ses yeux s’habituent. La première chose qu’il voit est Louis. Le visage paisiblement endormi de Louis contre son épaule. Son petit souffle chaud qui passe entre ses lèvres légèrement ouvertes et s’écrase contre son cou. Il ne veut pas le réveiller tout de suite, alors il reste dans cette position bien trop agréable, malgré le sol dur sous son dos. Simplement Harry tend le bras pour regarder l’heure. Huit heures vingt deux. Il est censé ouvrir son magasin dans moins de trente minutes. Mais, au vu de la situation, cela lui paraît impossible.

 

Après avoir envoyé un message à ses employés pour les informer qu’ils n’ouvriraient qu’à quatorze heures, il pose son téléphone et sent Louis commencer à bouger contre lui. Il ne s’est même pas rendu compte que ses doigts se sont mis à caresser machinalement le bas de son dos. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres rosées alors qu’il faut quelques secondes à Louis pour émerger de son sommeil. Après avoir passé sa main contre son visage et dans ses propres cheveux, il la pose sur le torse de Harry et le regarde de ses petits yeux bleus pétillants du matin, encore endormis eux aussi.

 

 

– Bonjour Lou.

– Salut bébé.

 

 

Ils échangent un sourire et un baiser, ne s’attardant guère sur l’haleine qu’ils peuvent avoir au réveil, après une nuit si longue et ardente. Ils sont encore nus, leurs vêtements étalés partout autour d’eux, des étoiles plein les yeux.

 

Harry caresse la joue encore rose de Louis et remet ses cheveux en place, les souvenirs d’il y a encore quelques heures lui reviennent en tête et il se mord la lèvre. Incapable de descendre de ce petit nuage alors qu’il y a un jour encore il se croyait destiné à mener une existence avec le fantômes de Louis partout autour de lui.

 

 

– Faudrait peut-être qu’on bouge, logiquement la boutique ouvre dans vingt minutes.

– Mh oui mais c’est toi le patron.

– Exactement, j’ai décalé à quatorze heures.

 

 

Leurs rires se font entendre et tout de même Louis avoue qu’il aimerait bien manger plus que des cookies et prendre une douche, avec Harry. Ils s’embrassent encore quelques minutes, mollement, et se lèvent. Ils s’habillent, Harry range les bougies et les tasses. Louis remet les poufs en place et prend le livre que Harry lui a lu hier. Il sourit, sort deux pièces de sa poche et les tend à Harry. Avant qu’il ne les prenne, il l’attire à lui et murmure contre ses lèvres après y avoir dépose un baiser :

 

 

– Je t’avais dit, j’étais venu pour acheter un livre.

 

 

Le coeur de Harry s’emballe et il se demande ce qu’il a bien pu faire pendant deux ans de sa vie. Deux ans de suspend. D’attente. De douleur.

Deux ans à attendre désespérément Louis.

Finalement, ce matin, Harry est content de ne pas être parti, de ne pas avoir fui. Louis avait tord, quand ils se sont disputés ce soir là, il avait tord. Harry n’est pas capable de fuir, il n’est pas capable de tourner le dos à l’amour de sa vie.

 

Il était là, tout ce temps, et Louis aussi. Ils attendaient juste de se retrouver, au bon moment, au bon endroit.

 

Harry va ranger les pièces dans la caisse, prend ses dernières affaires, vérifie si le courant est revenu. Les lumières s’allument et il les éteint directement après. Louis l’attend sur le pas de la porte, un sourire lumineux sur les lèvres. Et le livre contre son coeur.

 

 

– On rentre à la maison ?

– On rentre à la maison.

 

 

Et Harry sourit. Il sourit avec ses yeux.

 

L’orage est terminé. C’est une histoire ancienne, révolue. Dehors, le vent a tourné. Le ciel est à présent découvert, d’un bleu clair et éblouissant.

Un nouveau chapitre.

Ils auront encore des choses à se dire, à éclaircir, du temps à rattraper, des explications à donner. Mais ils n’ont pas peur. Ils n’ont plus peur de rien. Aucune tempête.

 

Ils sortent du magasin mais n’empruntent pas un chemin différent, ils ne se tournent pas le dos. Ils suivent la même direction.

Leurs doigts se retrouvent et se lient.

 

Ils rentrent à la maison.


End file.
